tigertots_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Expedition Page Code
}} Super Mario Expedition is a 3D platformer in the Super Mario series developed by Ghostrealm Studios and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. Intended to be a smaller project, it reuses much of Super Mario Excursion's assets, engine, and gameplay elements, and also has a story that also focuses more on character development and less on an overarching plot. Story Opening Mario receives a letter from an individual whose initials are simply "Z.N.T.". In said letter, the individual warns Mario of the growing power of the Kaliente Kingdom, ruled over by the ruthless House Kaliente family of nobles, and that the Mushroom Kingdom is their next target. Mario decides to travel to the kingdom, but doesn't go alone. L.K., Timid Guy, and Trumbone also tag along, wanting to join Mario in his journey. To reach the Kaliente Kingdom, Mario brings out an old friend: the Sky Pop, a plane he used in Sarasaland. The group takes the plane to the continent, arriving in the harbor town known as Tentacle Harbor. Here, various species from across the world, ranging from Tostarenans, to Eight-Bitters, to the Beanish. As Mario arrives, a small octupus-like creature waves at him with his tentacle. Identifying himself as Zaliente, he tells Mario that he was the one who sent the letter, and seeks his help in defeating House Kaliente. To this extent, he presents Mario with a device he calls S.T.E.A.M.: the Super Temperature Examiner and Modifier, developed by Gadd Science Inc.. This device is capable of shooting fire or ice, and is similar in nature to F.L.U.D.D.. As Mario equips the device, the two heads of the device begin to bicker and argue as Mario puts his hands over their muzzles and smirks. As the group gets back into the Sky Pop, Zaliente points towards a small shoreline area with crashed pirate ships, suggesting that the group head there. Gameplay Super Mario Expedition builds on the formula first developed by Super Mario Excursion, in which large, sprawling kingdoms similar to those seen in Super Mario Odyssey have smaller, tightly-focused Landmark areas inside, based on the levels seen in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine. However, the game takes more inspiration from Super Mario Sunshine than the previous game. Mario is accompanied by the device known as S.T.E.A.M., which can produce blasts of fire or ice to solve puzzles and defeat enemies. Controls S.T.E.A.M.'s Functions S.T.E.A.M. is Mario's best friend throughout the game. With it, you'll be able to utilize the powers of fire or ice to eliminate enemies, solve puzzles, and take out bosses. You can refill on fire or ice by collecting oil and water, respectively. Unlike in Super Mario Sunshine, these resources are quite sparse, but to compensate, you can hold more of them than F.L.U.D.D. could. Nozzles S.T.E.A.M. possesses many different nozzles that can help you out. Kingdoms & Landmarks While Expedition has less areas than Excursion did, said areas are larger in scale. Kingdoms Landmarks Enemies Bosses Items Throughout Mario's journey, he'll come across various objects that will help him out.